PokeSchool
by znerdyartist
Summary: Blue is the new student at OEBRJS Academy. She meets crazy fangirls and fanboys, AND the perfect guy. Hell lotta shipping like OldRivalShipping, SpecialShipping, FranticShipping, etc.


Yay! It's my second fanfic. This one is when all teh dexholders are in their senior year of high school. Blue is the girl and Green is the guy.

Blue: Lemme see...Wait, I'm the new girl? *pout*

Me: Yes, and the new person always have big parts.

Blue: Well...I'm fine with that I guess. I mean, I'm the fabulous one.

* * *

(Blue's POV)

I slouched down in my seat, making the seatbelt hit my neck. I so did _not _want to be the new kid in the exclusive OEBRJS Private Academy. It wasn't my fault that Pallet High didn't have the highest ranking Trainer in it. "Blue, I thought Red was your role model," Mom said. Yeah, that doesn't mean that I'm a crazy stalker fangirl of him. And Mom was obviously a total idiot making me attend a school where rank was number one. At least grades weren't.

I got my locker combination, class schedule, and some other school stuff and went to first period. I politely knocked, trying to make the teacher not think I'm like, a rude, mannerless person. I'm not, really. Damn totally-false-rumors. I looked through the window and the teacher motioned for me to come in.

"Hello class. This is Blue, our new student," Ms. Diantha announced. "You may take a seat behind Yellow, the one with the ponytail." Yellow gave me a small smile as I walked over to my seat. I smiled back. Well, maybe this school doesn't suck as much as I thought.

"Today, you will pair up with a partner and research on Pokemon strengths and weaknesses." Everybody shot out of thier seats and immediately paired up. Yellow asked to be my partner, and I accepted. The project wasn't really that hard. Ms. Diantha is now my favorite teacher of all time.

I got my lunch, and looked for a place to sit. I could tell by the looks that the middle table on the left row was for the jocks and atheletes, and the one on the bottom right were the giggly gossip people. Yellow waved at me from the very middle table. I sat down and said hi to everyone. Wait, OMG IS THAT RED?! I was obviously sitting at a table for only the best and popular people. Lucky me! And, the guy to my right was downright hot. I loved that orange hair and green shirt. Based on the magazines I read, this guy was probably Green. Yellow introduced me to everyone.

Yep, the guy to my right was definitely Green. There were girls hovering Green and shooting me death glares. They were jealous of ME. Well, no surprise. There was this one girl that always shot me the most deadly glare. She can go fuck a rotten pineapple for all I care.

"Thanks, girls, but I really need to eat for my football practice," Green said to his crazed fangirls. They all shot me one last glare as they headed back to their seats. Using my amazing social skills, I started up a conversation with Green, giving him little kicks under the table out of habit. Our chitchat/foot abuse was interrupted by a scream from a girl with a blue bandana. She was slapping a guy with a red hat with white fur. "Ugh, what did Ruby do this time to Sapphire?" a guy with red hair mumbled. Where did I see that guy before?

(Green's POV)

Blue managed to be annoying and cute at the same time. Wait, what the hell did my mind say? Cute hat. Not her. The hat, the hat, I convinced myself. She's pesky, not my type of girl. I walked by a group of girls in my fanclub near the school's west wall. I tried to walk faster, to avoid them holding out paper and pens. Huh? I heard Blue's voice over the shouts.

"Ow, my shoes! These cost 100 Pokedollars, bitch!"

"Will your ugliness pay for it?"

Oh Arceus no. Blue was fighting with my number one crazy fangirl, Clover. Why did Blue have to dump grape juice all over Clover's shoes? Idiot. I walked over, trying to break up the fight. "Hey, break up the fight, guys!"

Clover left, with purple-splattered shoes and a flirty look on her face. "Why did you interrupt the fight, Green? I was about to throw a punch at her!" Blue shouted.

"Pesky woman! You just made a million enemies just by arguing with her!" She was cute when she was mad. Dammit, brain. She's...argh, nevermind.

Blue kept ranting as we both walked to our neighborhood. The weird part was that I actually listened to her without being bored. Finally, she calmed down and we chatted with each other. Blue arrived at her house and said a goodbye. I walked back home, feeling strangely happy as I unlocked the door.

* * *

Wow, done with this chapter! So much OldRivalShipping...*dies from overdose on shipping*


End file.
